Spirit's Wish
by DakotahOfManyFandoms
Summary: When Bakura briefly meets a strange girl on the streets corner, he ends up falling headfirst into a drama he never bargained for. I might increase the rating later, depending on where the story goes.
1. The Girl

Bakura kicked up some gravel as he walked along the sidewalk, the midnight air cool on his face. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to go for a walk. The hard part was sneaking past Ryou, who was asleep on the couch next to whatever poor sap of a girl he was dating. The kid was becoming a real chick magnet, where as Bakura, tall, dark, sexy Bakura was single for the second time in a month. He thought it was because Ryou was fluffier than he was, but whatever reason, it irritated him deeply. He kept thinking about the issue until he ran into someone standing outside Marik's apartment. His first thought was _How did Marik trick a girl into sleeping at his house?_ But then he realized that she could be coming from or going to any of the apartments in Marik's complex. Then again, what was such an odd person even doing in Domino? She was wearing a long black cloak, one that concealed her whole body and most of her face. All Bakura could see was her nose, her mouth, and a few curly tendrils of long crimson hair falling over her shoulders.

"Excuse me." He muttered, bowing his head and shuffling past her. She nodded in acceptance of his apology and continued on her way. A few moments later, Bakura looked at the other side of the street where she should have been, but she wasn't there. She was gone, vanished into thin air.


	2. A Storm is Brewing

The next morning, Bakura woke up at eleven o'clock. Ryou had left to go drop his girlfriend off at wherever it was his girlfriend was supposed to be, so he was alone in the flat they shared. He knew very well the reason why Ryou had left so early; his girlfriend was terrified of him. So Ryou would drop her off at her house or her cheerleading practice or the mall, intending only to stay for a few minutes but instead staying for three hours. That was the way it happened every time she spent the night.

Bakura went to open the fridge to get some milk for his cereal, but realized at length that they were all out of milk. _Oh bugger, now I have to go to the store and get more. What a pain. _Bakura thought as he put on his raincoat and boots, for the weather outside had turned rather hostile. Marik would have said it was dumping buckets.

As Bakura was looking in the dairy section of the grocery store, trying to find his favorite brand of milk, he spotted Marik and the mysterious girl who had been outside his apartment last night looking at the contents of the aisle behind them. She wasn't wearing her cloak anymore, but a typical teenage girl outfit of a T-shirt, skinny jeans and a hoodie. She had on a baseball cap that was pulled down low over her eyes, so that once again all that was visible was her lower face and bright red hair. He approached them and said "Hello Marik."

"Oh! Hi Bakura! This is Storm. She's my new roommate."

"Roommate, huh?"

Storm nodded. "Marik is my cousin. He has graciously invited me to share his living space with him." Storm said.

_There's something off about this girl…_ Bakura thought. "Well Marik, you've certaintly never spoken about Storm before. Why is that?"

"Because, I… uh… so Bakura, what brings you here today?"

_I'll bring it up to him later…_ Bakura thought. "Ah, Ryou and I are out of milk and I want some cereal."

"Well, in that case we'd better get going, Storm. Bye Bakura. See you around." Marik grabbed Storm around the wrist and dragged her out of the store.

_I'm going to find out what's going on over there if it kills me. _Bakura thought, as he turned around to get his milk.


	3. Her Proposition

Bakura knocked on the door of Marik's apartment and stepped back, waiting for its owner to answer. Instead, Storm did, with the baseball cap still pulled over the top part of her face. "Hello Bakura." she said in her unusually polite way. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Marik."

"Marik's taking a shower right now. He should be out in a moment or so. You are welcome to wait until he's done."

"Um…Ok." He sat down on Marik's couch. Storm sat down across from him.

"You know Bakura, I think you're quite handsome." Storm said.

"A lot of people do." Bakura scoffed.

"Marik told me I'd have to be forward about this. Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"

"You mean like- like a date?"

Storm smiled. "I suppose you'd call it that, wouldn't you?"

"Uh, sure. How about tonight at, say, six thirty? At that new Italian place downtown?"

Storm nodded like she did on the first night they met. "That sounds nice. I will meet you there!"

"Ok then… I guess I'll see you there."

So I usually don't do little annotations for this story because I kind of suck at them, but I thought that I just needed to give credit where credit was due:

To Kazuki Takahasi and CW, for their characters and show.

To my friends for giving me bits and pieces that came together to make this.

To LittleKuriboh, for getting me into Yu-Gi-Oh in the first place.


	4. Hikaris Give Good Advice

Bakura returned to his flat, where Ryou was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book and drinking tea.

" 'Ello Bakura." he said. "So when is your date tonight?"

"How the bloody hell do you know about that?" Bakura exclaimed, nearly spilling a cup of hot tea on himself.

"Marik texted me." Ryou said, holding up his IPhone. Bakura had given it to him on his birthday and regretted it ever since.

"The bastard. Remind me to rip his fluffy Egyptian head off next time I see him."

"Hey, who knows, maybe you and Storm will actually hit it off."

"I doubt it. She seems kind of creepy, and that's coming from me."

"Just give her a shot, Bakura. You can find love where you least expect it."

"Oh, shut up Ryou. You're just lovesick because you're dating that gymnast. What was her name? Monica? Morticia?"

"_MELISSA!"_ Ryou shouted. "Her name is Melissa, and she's not a gymnast, she's a cheerleader!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and stalked off into his room to pick out what he would wear on his date. God, how he hated that word. _Date. _


	5. The Date

Bakura nonchalantly stepped into the restaurant and looked around for Storm. He spotted her sitting at a table, crimson curls done up in an elegant bun with long, feathery bangs sweeping down over her eyes. She wore a knee-length floral print skirt with a red silk tank top. She was browsing through the menu that was in front of her, and when Bakura sat down, she looked up and said. "Hello Bakura. I was just looking at the menu. I'm considering getting steak, although nowhere cooks it as rare as I like it. I like mine still bleeding."

Bakura looked up. "What did you say?"

"I said I like my steak still bleeding. Preferably still moving. Sometimes I even go out and kill a cow just for the heck of it."

_HOLY RA. SHE'S FUCKING PERFECT. _Bakura thought.

_By the end of the evening, Bakura knew Ryou had been right when he told him that love could be anywhere. Storm was almost like a carbon copy of himself, without the spiky white hair or black eyes. He didn't even know what color her eyes were. Bakura walked her back to Marik's apartment and, before leaving, said "I had a great time, Storm. I'll admit it, I didn't think I would, but I did."

Storm smiled her shining smile. "I did too. Maybe we can go see a movie tomorrow or something."

"Sure." Bakura said. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He was just about to kiss her when Marik opened the door, and ruined the moment by saying "Oh, there you two are."

Bakura and Storm released each other and said awkward goodnights. Storm ran inside while Bakura continued walking along the street, back to his house, where Ryou was going to bug him about his evening until he divulged all details. Then Ryou would ask Bakura if he loved her, Bakura would say maybe, and Ryou would bother him until he said yes. That was the way it worked at their flat, all the time, no matter who it was who was asking the questions. But this time, something would be different: When Ryou asked Bakura if he loved Storm, Bakura would truly mean his answer: Yes.


	6. Eye of The Dragon

Bakura fumbled around in his pocket for his keys.

"Ok, Ryou is home, so we'll have to hang out in my room." Bakura said to Storm, opening the door to escort his girlfriend of a month and a half into his flat. Ryou and Melissa were on the couch sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching T.V. Bakura tried to sneak past Ryou, but to no avail.

"Hey Bakura." Ryou said without even shooting a look in his direction. Melissa snuggled closer to Ryou, a scared look in her eye.

"Hey Ryou. Storm and I are going to go into my room."

"Fine with me."

Storm went into Bakura's room and sat down on his bed. Bakura sat down next to her and tenderly put his lips against hers, running his hand through her hair. His curiosity got the best of him and he began to push her bangs away from her forehead. She immediantly slapped his wrist.

"'Kura!"

"What? What is your problem? We've been dating for a month and a half and I've never seen the top part of your face. What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Trust me Bakura, you don't want to see."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

Bakura swept her bangs aside.

"NO, BAKURA, DON'T LOOK!" she screamed. But Bakura had already seen what there was to see.

Her eyes were completely, solidly, blood red.


	7. Soul of the Dragon

"'_Kura!"_

"_What? What is your problem? We've been dating for a month and a half and I've never seen the top part of your face. What's wrong with your eyes?"_

"_Trust me Bakura, you don't want to see."_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_No, you don't!"_

"_Yes, I do!"_

_Bakura swept her bangs aside._

"_NO, BAKURA, DON'T LOOK!" she screamed. But Bakura had already seen what there was to see._

_Her eyes were completely, solidly, blood red._

Bakura leapt off the bed and took several steps back. "What is wrong with you? What-what ARE you?"

"Bakura, relax." Storm reached out her hand, but Bakura jumped back three feet.

"Don't touch me!"

"Bakura, this isn't the way I wanted to tell you, but there's more to me than you know."

"I see that! WHAT. ARE. YOU!"

Storm sighed. "Ok, you want to know so badly? Here we go." She closed her eyes and faintly began to glow with a golden aura, which got brighter every minute. "This is who I really am. I'm a spirit, just like you!"

And with that there was a bright burst of light, and the Winged Dragon of Ra was standing in the middle of Bakura's bedroom, looking down at him with bright, fiery eyes.


	8. Heart of The Dragon

"_Bakura, this isn't the way I wanted to tell you, but there's more to me than you know."_

"_I see that! WHAT. ARE. YOU!"_

_Storm sighed. "Ok, you want to know so badly? Here we go." She closed her eyes and faintly began to glow with a golden aura, which got brighter every minute. "This is who I really am. I'm a spirit, just like you!" _

_And with that there was a bright burst of light, and the Winged Dragon of Ra was standing in the middle of Bakura's bedroom, looking down at him with bright, fiery eyes._

"St-Storm?" Bakura whispered, not wanting to believe his eyes.

There was another burst of light, and Storm stood in front of Bakura again with a slight smile on her face. "I wish I could have told you sooner."

"So…you…the heart of the cards…Ra?" Bakura squeaked.

Storm nodded solemnly. "The whole concept of the heart of the cards is real, Bakura. Each card has a spirit, and I'm the spirit of the Winged Dragon of Ra. I can temporarily have my own human body and free will, but only for short amounts of time. The rest of the time my soul is sealed in the card, and whenever the card is summoned, I'm the Dragon and at the beck and call of my master."

"Isn't there a way you can have your own human body? Like how I possed Ryou, and then our souls separated?"

Storm sadly shook her head. "I'm afraid not. As far as I know, I'm bound to the card for all eternity."

Bakura took Storm's hands in his own. "I promise, I will find a way to free you from the card if it takes me the rest of my life."

"Oh, Bakura!" She threw her arms around him and passionately kissed him. He absently mindedly kissed her back, mind wandering onto the seemingly impossible task at hand.


	9. A Solution is Found

Bakura was asleep, dreaming of blood and knives and of Bakura-ish things. Suddenly Storm's face appeared, screaming "Bakura! Bakura! Let me in!"

His eyes snapped open, and sure enough, there was a persistent banging on the door, followed by Storms voice screaming his name. He got up and ran to the door. "Storm, its two am! You could have woken Ryou! What are you doing here?"

"Bakura…I found…a way…to free myself."

"You did? Oh Ra, it's raining out! Come in, before you catch hypothermia or something." Bakura threw a blanket around the dripping, shivering Storm and guided her to the couch. "So what did you find out?"

"Well, Marik has a room in the back of his apartment that he never lets anyone go into but himself. I asked him about it, but he wouldn't tell me what was in there, so tonight I snuck in while he was asleep. It's full of filing cabinets. So just for kicks, I looked in the cabinet labeled 'W' for Winged Dragon of Ra, and guess what I found." Storm pulled an ancient, yellow piece of paper out of her backpack. "The top is written in English; 'How to Separate the Heart of the Cards'. The rest is written in Egyptian. I can't read it, but I thought maybe you could."

"Let me see that." Bakura took the piece of paper from Storm. As his eyes scanned the page, he muttered unintelligible words under his breath. "Storm! This is great!"

"What? What's great? Would you please tell me!"

"It's actually rather complicated to explain, but in order for a spirit to be released from a card, another spirit with a human body has to win a duel against the master of that card."

Storm nodded. "I didn't understand _anything _you just said."

Bakura sighed. "I have to duel Marik-and win- and then you'll be free!"

"Really? That's it? Wow, I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"You wouldn't believe how stupid Ancient Egyptians actually were. Sure, they could build huge majestic pyramids, but they couldn't think of a more foolproof way to separate a soul from a card than a children's card game. Now, who wants to go kick some Egyptian secret-keeping ass?"


	10. The Only Thing Missing is a Laugh Track

"Marik! Marik! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, YOU BASTARD!" Bakura shouted, banging on Marik's door. When a sleepy and disheveled Marik opened the door, he didn't have time to ask the many questions on his lips because by the time he opened his mouth, Bakura had him shoved up against a wall.

"I swear, one of these days I am going to take your head off, Marik Ishtar!"

"Wha-"

"Shut up! You think it's real funny, don't you?"

"What? What do I think is funny?"

"AHA! You just admitted you thought it was funny!"

"Thought what was funny! Bakura, are you drunk?"

"This!" Bakura shoved the document describing how to free the hearts of the cards in Marik's face.

"How the hell did you get that?" Marik said, reaching for it. Bakura held it over his head, easily keeping it out of Marik's grasp.

"None of your business."

"What do you mean none of your business, you limey! That was supposed to be in my filing cabinet!"

"Well I have it now, so suck it up and give me answers, Ishtar. You've obviously know about this for a while. Why didn't you release Storm earlier?"

"Because she's my winning strategy! After she's gone, the card is rendered useless! Why would I want to lose my ultimate weapon?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe because it has feelings?"

"No it doesn't!"

"I am not an it!" Storm said. "And of course I have feelings!"

"Shut up, it."

Storm moodily stomped off into what Bakura assumed was her room.

"Now Marik, we could do this the easy way or the hard way. You could let me win a duel and take Storm peacefully, or I could kick your sorry Egyptian ass into next week. So? What's it gonna be?"

"Oh please. Like you could beat me." Marik smirked.

"Bring it on, you effeminate bastard."

"Anytime, anywhere. Except not right now. It's four am. Maybe later?"

"Yeah, sounds good."


	11. Random Filler Chapter

"Bakura! Bakura! Fluffy!"

Bakura looked up from where he was sitting in the backyard, arranging his deck. "What, Ryou?"

"Your phone's ringing."

Bakura took the phone from Ryou and said "Hello?"

"Hey 'Kura." Storm said.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"Ugh, getting ready for my duel with Marik."

"When is that exactly?"

"Next week."

"Oh…speak of the devil, he's coming down the hallway! Wait one minute."

AT MARIK'S APARTMENT

Storm threw her phone down on her bed and pretended to read a book that was sitting by her bedside, knowing that Marik never knocked. Sure enough, he barged in and said "Who are you talking to?"

"No one."

"I heard you talking."

Storm sighed. "Ok, you caught me. I'm talking to my book."

"Talking to your book?"

"Yes."

Marik thought for a moment. "Ok. Just don't be too loud next time, ok?"

Storm nodded. "Ok, see you later, 'asta la pasta, au'revoire, ciao, peace out, BYE!" Storm shoved Marik out of her room, closed the door and picked up her phone.

"Sorry about that. Hey, Marik's not going to be around later, do you want to come over? I can help you practice."

"Sure. Melissa's coming over anyway, and Ryou is gonna be pissed if I'm still hanging around when she gets here."

"Ok. Come over at about three thirty, just to be safe."

"Ok. See you then."


	12. A Brief Apology

**A FORMAL APOLOGY TO ALL FANS**

Hey guys, it's Dakotah. I just wanted to apologize for not uploading for so long. School's started back up again, so I have less and less time to work on my fanfictions, and I got a new laptop for my birthday, so I still have to transfer all my documents from my dad's old one to the new one. I'm at a really difficult part to write in the story, so hang in there, ok! It may be another few weeks, maybe even months before I update again, considering I'm working on a new fanfiction now (it's not Yu-Gi-Oh related though; look at my page if you want to know more) that will be posted over the twelve days of Christmas, so I'll be focusing on that. However, Spirit's Wish is still on my mind and I will try to get the next chapter up in early 2012 or even late December. So happy holidays everyone, and good writing~!

-Dakotah-chan


End file.
